


Hunt the Hunter

by Sitnah (frausorge)



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-01
Updated: 2000-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-13 15:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/Sitnah
Summary: Maggie Mackenzie is one attractive woman.





	Hunt the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ Characters belong to Alliance. Title belongs to Alanis Morissette.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 12-14, 2017.

The telephone sat quietly on the corner of Meg's desk. 

She felt jumpy. She felt fourteen again, looking up Christine Sinclair's middle name in the school directory. 

_(Pemmican carried all the way from the Territories.)_

She should call. There was no misuse of resources involved. Border hoppers, a lone constable, no official communications...

_(That hair. That smile. That uniform.)_

Turnbull was fussing. He had noticed something; he could tell. 

Should she say it? Words fell out of Meg's mouth. "Well, I- I felt..." 

Resentment? Oh, Turnbull. 

"That's very perceptive of you." 

He left at last. 

Steady hands. Meg dialed Canada. 


End file.
